


Blizzard

by dracomalfoy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shop, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-23
Updated: 2012-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-19 08:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracomalfoy/pseuds/dracomalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jo works at a coffee shop which is frequented by a shy MIT student</p><p>Fill for SRS 2012: Bonus Round 0.5</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blizzard

It was 9:43. The cafe would be closing in seventeen minutes and not a single customer had come in within the last hour. It was probably due to the weather outside, wind blowing white, dusty clouds of snow up against the window glass, making Jo wish she'd driven to work today instead of having walked. 

She had been working extra hours since moving out of her mom's house and barely had enough money saved up to pay rent, let alone gas money to drive across town. But each night this month, Jo had come in early and stayed until the cafe closed late, working all by herself each time. Most people took off around the holidays. Not Jo.

Glancing up at the clock on the wall, she exhaled a long, heavy breath. The dishes were done, the food was put away, the only thing left to do was sweeping the floors and even that only took a couple of minutes. The gusts of wind outside were whooshing in a steady, circular rhythm and slowly Jo's eyes began to flutter sleepily shut. 

Then suddenly, letting a wave of cold, snowy air into the small cafe, the door opened and a young man rushed inside. The bells ringing above the door woke Jo from her quick reverie and she looked up fast. A smile formed at her lips.

The guy was wearing a grey beanie over his particularly long hair and a puffy winter jacket, but even with that, he looked freezing. Yet Jo grinned up at him and leaned against the counter.

"I was starting to think you had given up coffee."

He chuckled, dropping his eyes to the floor, shifting a little on his feet to warm himself up.

"Got caught up in the storm. You see how crazy it's gettin' out there?"

Nodding, she glanced out the window. "You walked all the way from campus in that?"

"Had to get my tall coffee from the barista at Roadhouse Cafe, didn't I? I can't just break the routine."

Jo laughed, playing with her bangs to hide the fact that her cheeks were flushed pink. "I guess not."

"Looks like I'm the only one here, though." He looked around at the empty chairs and tables, shrugging. It wasn't usually like this when he came in. At least a few elderly regulars were seated around at this time of night, but they were staying in today.

"It's been dead. No one wants to leave the house in this weather." 

Jo raised an eyebrow at him. He still looked a little cold, so she began to pump the last bit of coffee into a cup, leaving enough room for a splash of cream. 

"You're name's Ash, right?"

He nodded, smiling back in return.

"You want some sugar?"

Ash averted his eyes from her and nodded again. "Please."

Putting a lid on the cup, Jo extended her hand across the counter. Extending his hand as well, Ash took the coffee gratefully, his fingers brushing over hers a little in the process. She cleared her throat and looked away, pulling her hand back to her side. He did the same.

“...so you goin' home for the holidays?”

She nibbled the edge of her lip and then spoke. “No...not this year.”

Cocking his head, Ash poured a little cream into his cup and took a sip. “Me neither. Ain't too fond of home, to be honest.”

Jo smiled. “Same.”

Ash took another sip of his coffee, this time blowing on it a bit before he put it to his mouth. Jo tried not to watch, but she couldn't help but notice the cute little bit of stubble above his lip that had a tiny layer of cream on it from his drink. She giggled softly to herself, trying not to draw attention, but he picked his eyes up curiously, noticing her amusement.

“What's so funny?”

Jo bit her lip. “Nothin'.” She continued giggling, finding it even funnier now.

“Oh c'mon...”

She sighed and leaned across the counter again, gesturing with her finger for him to come closer. He took a step, glancing down suspiciously, unaware what was happening, but going along with it anyway.

“You've got a little...” Jo brought her hand to his face, hesitating before taking her finger and gently rubbing the cream away. His eyes locked on her face and he didn't move. Jo could have sworn he was holding his breath, but then again, maybe that was just her. 

For a second she kept her finger there even though the milk was gone. They stared at each other quietly before Jo shook her head and quickly pulled her finger away, tucking both hands into her pockets and looking down at the floor. 

“Sorry you had a little–“

“You wanna go out sometime?”

She looked up, eyes wide. “Huh?”

Ash exhaled and nodded his head. “You wanna go out sometime? Like...with me?”

Jo was sure her cheeks were a bright color of pink since her skin was burning embarrassingly hot. “What do you mean?”

“On a date.” He smiled at her confused expression, her mouth gaping open a little.

“A date?”

“Mhm. A date.”

She stared, wide eyed and flustered. Then, gradually the corners of her lips curled up and she was grinning at him. 

“Okay.”

Ash chuckled and looked down as if he couldn't believe it. “Seriously?”

“Why not?”

He shrugged.

Unable to wipe the dumb grin from her face, Jo glanced at the clock on the wall, eyebrows raising when she saw the time. 

“And I just got off work, so you're in luck.”

Quickly racing through her tasks behind the counter, she practically ripped her apron off and tossed it on a wall-hook, trading it for her coat. 

“You're all done?”

She quietly guffawed, pulling her coat over her arms and zipping it up. “I have to sweep, but they can deal with that in the morning.”

“Rebel.” He smirked.

“Damn straight.”

Ash took a long sip from his coffee and they both turned to face the window looking outside. The wind was roaring, snow falling as if from buckets. They made faces and looked at each other.

“Does your car got snow tires?”

Jo scratched her head, realizing how stupid she had been. “I uh...I walked today.”

Ash ran a hand across his face, sighing. “This ain't lookin' all that promisin'.”

A beat of silence passed as they looked from the snow outside to each other, then outside again. At the same time, both Jo and Ash burst into a fit of laughter, leaning against each other for support as they held their stomachs and Ash attempted to keep his coffee from slopping out of its cup. 

“This is just my luck.” Jo shook her head, cheeks aching from smiling so much.

“Oh c'mon, it ain't so bad.” Taking a gulp of his drink, Ash raised a brow and smiled in return.  
Leaning back against one of the tables, Jo sighed.

It would be crazy to go out in this blizzard and they both knew it. Jo lived across town and MIT campus was even further. 

“I can't believe you walked all the way over in this just for a cup of coffee.”

He brought his gaze to his feet and sipped at his cup, remaining quiet for a moment. “It wasn't just for the coffee.”

Jo tipped her head and smiled at him again. He seemed embarrassed or shy or something and without really thinking, she reached out and slid her hand in his. Ash looked up and she pulled him over.

“We can still have our date, you know. We're in a coffee shop.”

He chuckled softly. “You got a point there...”

Stepping a little closer, Ash set his coffee down on the table and brought his other hand over, latching it in Jo's. She rubbed her fingers against his and giggled.

“You know, you haven't asked me my name yet and it's been a whole month since you've been coming in here.”

“It's Jo.”

Her brow furrowed and she craned her neck a little. “How–”

Ash poked the plastic card pinned to her chest. “You're wearin' a name-tag.”

Looking dumbfounded for a second, Jo bit her bottom lip and leaned her head against his shoulder to hide her face. Sometimes she really had no clue why she was even aloud in public. 

Lifting his hand to her chin, Ash picked her face up so she was facing him again and he could look down into her deep brown eyes. 

“You're really weird.”

She scoffed, pretending to be offended when really she wasn't. “I'm weird? I'm not the one who walked all the way across town in a blizzard just to ask someone out.”

“You wish I hadn't?”

Jo stared up at him, her eyes searching his. Stepping up on her toes a little, she wrapped both hands behind Ash's neck and closed her eyes, pressing her mouth against his. He kissed back, leaning into her gently. Their lips parted, slowly deepening the kiss as the snow fell like a backdrop outside the window behind them. 

When they eventually pulled apart, Jo opened her eyes and saw him beaming down at her. She returned the expression and pecked him softly.

“I'll take that as a no.” Ash said.

Nodding, Jo brought his lips to hers again and they closed the space between each other. 

At least tonight they would stay warm.


End file.
